A Tale of the Wielders
by Yukikane
Summary: Keyblade Wielders Sora, Riku, & Kairi continue their destined journey as they overcome various obstacles. But as the obstacles come and go, a love-triangle soon develops, threatening friendships as well as the chances of defeating the notorious Xehanort. SoraxKairi. RikuxKairi.


_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own any of the characters or any other work from the Kingdom Hearts series

A/N: First story since my hiatus, give me some time to get back into author mode. Lol. Hopefully my grammar has gotten better over the years now I've written so many essays. Lemme now what you guys think. Enjoy!

**SPOILER ALERT**: I recited a scene from the last Kingdom Heart's game as a flashback. Sorry!

* * *

_The three friends continue their journey in search of the missing Terra, Aqua, and Ventus as well as finding a way to stop Master Xehanort's plans to bring about yet another Keyblade War._

Chapter 1: Flashback & Awakening

– _Flashback –_

_With Xemas defeated, Sora collapses to ground, seemingly fading into the darkness. The younger version of Xehanort then appears before the boy, witnessing him in his critical state._

"_You.. again." Sora mutters._

"_You just make it too easy. I know you think you've won, but you lost the moment you dived in this far in. You're in the deepest pit of slumber, and you've worn yourself down to nothing. There's no returning to the world above." Xehanort comments. "What do you mean?" the boy appears confused. _

"_We told you, it was not the Sleeping Keyholes that guided you. They are not the reason why you are here." he continued. "You've been on a path, one we laid out for you. That sigil on your chest is the proof." he then pointed to the X on Sora's chest. Sora started to pay attention to the X as he is sill confused about what Xehanort is explaining. "See? That sigil, the X, it tells us where you are at all times. You had wondered aloud before- why we kept showing up where you were. It's because we need you, Sora. Or, to be more precise, we need what will be left of you- the thirteenth dark vessel." _

"_Why.. I..." _

"_Why was it assured you would come here today? Because I follow my destined path and I'm here looking at you right now. You can move through time but time itself is immovable. Today, all of myselves throughout time were meant to gather here, and to welcome you, Sora, as our thirteenth member. These facts cannot be changed." Xehanort steps closer towards the exhausted Sora. "What's... gonna happen..." energy continues to slowly drain from Sora's immobile body. _

"_I have now told you all that I know. We are all here, and what the future holds in store is beyond my sight. I will return to my own time, and grow into the man who becomes all these others. While I know this future now that I have lived it, returning to my own time will erase the memories and experiences I have gained here. Still, my appointed path is now etched in my heart which will first lead me to seek the outside world."_

"_Riku..." Sora calls out._

"_Your heart will sleep forever in the folds of darkness. And your body will be another vessel for me. So lights gives way to darkness. Good night, Sora."_

_Moments later, Sora finally passes out._

– _End of Flashback –_

Sora lays dormant on the soft sands of the beach on Destiny Islands until he hears a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Sora! Sora! Wake up you lazy bum."

Sora panics as he is alarmed by the sound of Kairi's voice. "What? W-What is it?"

"Wake up sleepy head." Kairi smiles at him.

Riku then appears to the scene, commenting on Sora's obvious laziness. "Slacking off again, are we?" "No,no... I was just you know... resting my eyes. Hehe." Sora started to rub the back of his head nervously. "Uh huh, sure, whatever you say... I'll be back to check on you guys later." Kairi laughed as walked away from the scene.

"_She's gone, now I can talk to Riku about what happened then..." _Sora thought to tell his friend Riku about this encounter with young Xehanort. "Riku... I need to discuss something important with you. It's about Xehanort." Sora's mood drastically changes. Riku nods his head in agreement as he can see that his goofy friend is serious about the topic. "Let's find someplace quiet then. Come on, follow me. Riku told him as Sora obeyed his directions. The two boys entered a tree house-like structure further above in the trees where visibility of the two would be poor. Riku and Sora took to their comfort to further discuss the topic.

Riku glances over at Sora to hear his concern. "So what is it?"

"It's about Master Xehanort. I had this strange while I was taking my nap-"

"Ah, so you were taking a snooze." Riku started to joke. "I'm serious Riku! I remembered back in _The World That Never Was_... I defeated Xemas and then the younger version of Xehanort came outta nowhere. But... I felt like life was escaping from my grasp and I was fading deep into the darkness, I don't know." Sora began to explain as Riku appeared confused. "He told me that my body was to be used as the thirteenth dark vessel. And I know he plans to start another Keyblade War... But why me?" he questioned.

"It's because I am no longer compatible with the darkness. I first noticed when I couldn't use my power of darkness... it was strange, I tried again and again but it was no use. I been with the darkness for so long... I guess those ties have been severed the moment I seeked the light." he responded as he seemed to be deep in thought. "But that doesn't mean I would be of any use." Sora became even more puzzled. "That's where you're wrong. I may no longer be compatible with the darkness, but I guess Xehanort figured that your body can still be considered compatible with the darkness." Riku said. "So what does this mean? I know that you rescued me and all... and I'm truly grateful for that. But I'm pretty sure pretty sure Xehanort will stop at nothing to gain a thirteenth dark vessel. Am I still in danger of becoming that vessel? Sora continues to express his concern. "Sora... I honestly don't know what it is that Xehanort plans to do next but I'm pretty sure it'll include recapturing you as a vessel or find another body. But either way, we cannot let Xehanort bring about a second Keyblade War. Not only is that the primary issue, we still have to find the last three missing Keyblade wielders: Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. We already have me, you, King Mickey, Lea, and Kairi. Yet, it still feels like we have many ways to go. I know Master Yen Sid will call for us very soon."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. We'll just have to sit back and wait till time tells us. Hey Riku... when did you become so serious about anything? You act all wise now that you're the Keyblade Master." Sora started to joke to lighten the mood. "Oh hush you goofball." he patted Sora's head as he started to head back to the beach. "Hey Sora-"

"What?"

"You may not be the only one in danger here." Riku left as Sora continued to be puzzled. _"I wonder what he meant by that?"_

– _Mysterious Castle – _

"Lea is it?"

"Yes, sir." Lea continued to observed his newly found Keyblade.

"Though I have many questions for you, they're of no importance as of now. Yet I do question as of how you came to be able to wield a Keyblade. But more importantly, your existence." Yen Sid sat in his chair high and mighty as usual. "My existence, huh?" Lea looked at his Keyblade. "Honestly, I don't know where I came from, who I am, or what I am. Only thing that I remember is... my name, Lea. And the last thing I remember seeing a strange figure and I lost consciousness in some type of lab or something." "Do you know where, exactly?" Yen Sid questioned. "Not really, I do remember that it was a hidden place." Lea's eyes seemed of blank expression.

"_Radiant Garden_."

"What?" Lea became confused.

"_Radiant Garden _is the place that you're looking for." Yen Sid sat up to fix his posture. Lea nodded his head as he turned to exit the room in a hurry. "What do you plan to do exactly? the magician became curious of Lea's possible motives. "I'm going to find out who I am." he answered as he left.

"Hmph..." Yen Sid abandoned his chair to view the rising sunset. "things will start to get interesting around. Eh, Mickey?"

* * *

A/N: First story in years, so go easy on me if they're any grammar mistakes. Lol. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
